1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to erasable writing pads. More particularly, the invention relates to an erasable writing pad releasably secured to the clip of a standard tape measure.
2. Background of the Invention
Tape measures are one of the most commonly used tools by both skilled craftsmen and private homeowners. Whether an individual is a skilled carpenter or a homeowner doing a weekend project, individuals are often confronted with the necessity of making measurements based upon written instructions or taking measurements for later use and/or making sketches or material list. In all of these instances, individuals are often hampered by the unavailability of a convenient writing surface that is readily available, easy to use and inexpensive.
Past attempts to provide a marketable recording device for use in combination with a conventional tape measure have proven unsuccessful. For example, a series of superimposed plastic sheets, upon which inscriptions are impressed, have been used. The exposed plastic sheets and the associated moveable components of these devices have failed to survive rigorous use in the field. In addition, once the plastic sheet is rendered unusable, it is necessary to purchase a new tape measure having a new plastic sheet although the existing tape measure may still be functional. Alternatively, people have used measuring devices with a single plastic writing disk attached to the housing of a tape measure. However, the continued use of the plastic sheet causes pressure indentations on the surface, thereby making it unsuitable for further writing and these disk are limited in size. Furthermore, notations made on the plastic sheet frequently became smudged and unreadable while making additional measurements.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,079,851 to Sill, 4,786,010 to Dynan and 4,766,673 to Bolson, attempt to overcome the deficiencies of these prior devices by providing writing surfaces for use in combination with tape measures, a fully convenient, durable and inexpensive writing surface, which is removable from the tape measure, is still needed by those individuals who find themselves looking for a convenient surface to record measurements, drawing sketches or making lists.
An alternative to the provision of writing surfaces in combination with tape measures is the use of a separate sheet of paper for recording measurements and other related information. The use of a separate sheet of paper is problematic in that it is not practical for a tool user to carry a sheet of paper around the work site. Individuals often overcome this problem by recording related data on construction materials. This method has met with limited success, as it is often very difficult, if not impossible, to remove the annotated materials when the dimensions are needed at a different location. Additionally, neither a piece of paper carried around the work sight or a piece of construction material are reusable.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art devices by providing a convenient, inexpensive, and reusable erasable writing pad for recording an individual's work related information, such as measurements, lists and sketches.